Run to your new liife
by UlitmateWaifu
Summary: A girl who had been broken the her breaking point. She has been on her own for so long. What will happen when she meets a friendly stranger who may come right in to ruin all the walls she built up to keep herself contained? **trigger warning of mentioned rape and repercussions**


I was always in situations like this. Hiding from the police. Not that I was a criminal, but a simple runaway. If you can call it that. When I was about 10, my parents hat gotten divorced and I was put in a house where they would both visit me and make sure I was eating and everything, but I was living hadn't wanted to fight for custody, but instead chose to shove me away into isolation. I never had to buy food, as they both brought me enough, and i was given allowances. The house..or...cottage really, was paid for so i never needed to worry about bills. I had attended school and maintained my grades but I never had any friends. I was always alone.

One day, when I was older, I had come home, only to find a group of men waiting for me. My fears and adrenaline started to rise, as I was shoved to the floor and locked inside my own home with these men. My keys were taken and discarded by one. I tried to get up and make a run through the house. Find another way out. The back door, was a distance away but I could make it.. maybe. I was grabbed by another of them quickly . I was pinned down to the floor while some of the men groped my body. I struggled against the hands of the men holding me down, but they were much stronger than I was. I saw some of the men stripping out of their clothes, and they watched me, hungrily. I felt their hands pulling at my clothes, attempting to rip or take them off. It was hard to tell as i struggled below them.

One made the mistake of loosening his grip on my wrist. My arm swung up and connected with his jaw, causing him to release my other wrist from shock I pulled myself up when my hands were free, and I connected my fist to the other at my ankles, hearing a resonating crack from his nose, and I ran. I ran from that house through the back door and I never looked back.

It's been 3 years since then, and I am now 17. I have survived these years alone, stealing clothes from the garbage, scrounging for any type of food I find and hiding from the police. I don't want to go back. Never shall I go back to that cruel place. What parent would allow something like that to happen? Who would let their child live on their own anyway?! I was forced to grow up in many more ways than I should have.

Today was different though. I risked walking out in the crowds in the daylight because I had no money or food so I had to steal a few dollars. I don't take much from people. If I were to be at a street light, and someone has a wallet obviously out, I might swipe a few dollars.

I had ended up grabbing $20 after taking a couple dollars here and there after an hour. I headed over to the closest Tim Hortons and ordered a bagel and hot chocolate. I sat down at one of the tables and enjoyed the food, while I looked around. Suddenly, in walked a stunning young man. He was extremely tall and wore formal clothing. He walked to the front counter and ordered something.

My gaze was fixated on him when he happened to look at me. His eyes were the color of a brilliant blue. My heart started to beat faster as I realized I was staring right at him. I instantaneously looked down. I felt so embarrassed. I glanced up towards the register and he was no longer standing there. I felt stupid to believe that anything had just happened. I looked back at my food when I heard a voice beside me.

"Excuse me miss. Mind if I sit here? It's full every where else." I looked up to see the smiling face of the man looking down at me.

I couldn't think of any words to say so I simply nodded and continued to eat my meal. He sat down and leaned on the table.

"Pretty quiet there aren't you. Don't like to talk or just don't want to talk to me?" I looked up in a panic.

"NO! I do want to talk to you! I just don't know what to say to you! When I get really nervous I either ramble on like an idiot or don't talk at all!" It came out in a jumble of words tangled together.

"Really? Then why are you nervous?" He caught that description and seemed to understand it quickly.

"Um... well..." I looked anywhere but at his face. I just couldn't look at his face. As I was looking around I noticed a police officer walking inside. I instantly stood up and picked up my food. I had never gotten this close to being caught and I wasn't about to go back. This sudden movement seemed to shock the man at my table.

"Hey hey, where's the fire? Why are you in such a hurry? " He turned around to look where I was looking but I knew I couldn't stay any longer. I turned around and headed for the the only other public exit. I heard the man's voice

"Chief?" And I knew he would realize any second. I dropped my food and ran through the door and out onto the street. I ran into the closest alleyway, and scaled the ladder for a fire escape. At the first platform I stopped and I slipped over the edge. Into the shadows of the building. I heard the hurry of footsteps running in my direction. I prayed to God that I would be able to hold myself up long enough for them to run far enough past me that they wouldn't notice my escape. I felt my arms starting to ache under the stress but I held myself up like this. I saw them run into this back alleyway, and I pressed myself closer into the darkness.

"Why do you think she ran? " The police officer shouted to the man I had been sitting with.

"I have no idea. We were just talking and she seemed okay until she saw you. She seemed to recognize you. Any idea who she is?" He said as he looked around a bit frantic hoping to catch sight of me again.

"I don't know. Its sad but we have cases like this all the time. They have their reasons. But we need to know why….What colour were her eyes Roy?"

The man stops near the fire escape to close his eyes a small smile playing on his lips.

"An almost golden brown. Hazel."

"Shit...we need to find that girl. She seemed strikingly familiar. I know you were just starting to focus on the law in high school then, starting the academy earlier when she went missing but she was 14 back then. She wasn't found but there were many signs of a struggle in her home. It was a special case. The parents are still hoping their baby girl will come home." He said before he ran off down the alley. I could feel my arms starting to shake under my weight as I struggled to keep myself up. I just needed the young man...Roy was he called? To leave. So I could drop down. I couldn't hold this much longer.

Roy was carefully making his way down towards a corner as he looks around his eyes passing over me. he was almost around the corner, when my arms gave out. My body plummeted down the one story to the pavement below, a resounding 'crack' coming from my left ankle. I let out a groan before a cover my mouth looking up to see his bright blue eyes locked on me. I felt cuts on my hands as I pushed myself up to my feet, tears starting to push out of me as I move as fast as I can into the back door of a building nearby. It was abandoned. Thank god.

I could hear his footsteps quickly coming closer so I pushed myself into a small corner between some rubble and broken ceiling beams trying to hide myself. I could feel my mind drifting in and out of consciousness and I felt jolts of pain in my ankle. If it wasn't bad enough that I had probably cracked my ankle, as I tried to his back into the rubble, some tumbled down onto me and my ankle, snapping the bone causing a high pitched squeal coming from her as her body was pinned in place, tears streaming down her face as her eyes steadily drifted closed.


End file.
